


拜仁材料实验所

by hdslj72bklLKUH87Y



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hdslj72bklLKUH87Y/pseuds/hdslj72bklLKUH87Y
Relationships: Thomas Müller/Manuel Neuer
Kudos: 3





	拜仁材料实验所

01  
“年轻人你没去隔壁高分子真是太明智了。”说着穆勒把15分钟前放进微波炉里烘干的绿色不明浆体取出，再把他的午饭放进去。  
看到基米希的懵逼脸，穆勒扬扬下巴一脸高深莫测。

02  
四个穿着生化服带着防毒面罩手持不明方形盒装物体的彪形大汉破门而入的时候基米希觉得自己一定是走错了片场，生化危机保护伞公司，下一秒自己就要从腰间拔出双枪干翻全场了。  
“你们再靠近一步我我我我就要炸了！”基米希随手抄起手边装着不明粉体的石墨盒一手摸过打火器，生生逼停了四个大汉。  
“别激动，”为首的大汉掀掉了自己的面罩，“我是隔壁的，来借用一下微波炉”  
现在的年轻人，一言不合就要爆炸，莱万觉得自己又要少活好几年。

03  
像基米希这种新人对于实验室充满遐想是正常的，尤其是当他跟的第一个项目就是“纳米合成制膜”这种让人不明觉厉的项目。  
带好口罩和胶皮手套穿好白大褂，从口袋里掏出中学科学课发的护目镜，略有点紧不过还戴的上。穿戴完毕基米希取出离心机里的石墨盒，开始用液枪提取离心液。  
“亲爱的你从哪找来的防毒面具，咱们是做手机膜的又不是在培养霍乱弧菌。还有你的白大褂看起来有点眼熟啊。”  
隔壁因为找不到制服被关在门外的蒂亚戈掏出记账的小本本，计划着又要购入一批实验护具了呢。

04  
在拜仁无机非金属研究所的本科生中间，流传着两个奇葩，一个叫穆勒，一个叫诺伊尔。  
穆勒是本科二年级进的实验所，当时他的第一志愿是做测试(据他原话是做测试比较有快感，把别人辛辛苦苦的研究成果拒之门外打回重做的快感)。但当时实验室的前任管理员范加尔考虑到他处女座的抖M本质，于是果断把他塞进了合成组，这一战略性决定在日后被证明是十分正确的，尤其是在他xjb搞却成功合成第一片大尺寸超晶格结构纳米粒子薄膜的时候。  
在xjb搞方面和穆勒有的一拼的是测试组的诺伊尔，他主张通过定量的小批量模板式合成来进行反测试，这一点在时候被证明比传统的方法要高效许多。虽然对合成怀有强烈的热情——据他本人讲，第一志愿是合成方向，本来妥妥地会被录取结果不知道从哪冒出来一个疑似关系户占了他的名额——但白羊座的抖S属性还是让他逐渐对测试产生了好感。  
所以在选择课题的时候，基米希还是经历了好一番纠结的，两位大神前辈看起来都很靠谱的样子呢。

05  
最后基米希选择跟着看起来严肃正经又靠谱的穆勒学长混，因为学长承诺以后免费给他贴手机膜，学长贴膜的技术可是冠绝全所。

06  
“托马斯，液枪不是这么用的好吗！！！如果只用凭手感的话你咋不直接倒呢！！！”  
“托马斯，这个要用酒精洗！！！酒精啊！！！咱们这里明明是无机所你到底是从哪里搞来苯这么可怕的东西！！！！”  
“托马斯！！！”  
每天实验室里都会充斥着管理员瓜迪奥拉先生无助的呐喊声，今天也不例外呢，基米希默默把耳机往耳朵深处塞了塞，继续和石墨盒盖子缠斗。

07  
基米希一直不太明白自己的课题到底是干嘛的，纠结了几天他决定找同组的另一位看起来比较和蔼的拉姆学长问一下，然而对方微笑着看着他，看着他，然后拍了拍他的肩膀，留下了一张必读论文清单。  
后来的后来，在某一次和隔壁高分子实验室的蒂亚戈学长吃饭的时候，学长语重心长地告诉他，他们的课题关乎日后智能手机行业的发展——液态自延展高强度钢化膜，也就是液态手机钢化膜。  
“只要在屏幕中心滴上定量的溶液的钢化膜，完全不用担心会贴歪或者产生气泡，简直就是死宅的福音。”  
“但是，”蒂亚戈学长慢条斯理地把嘴里的食物咽下，“貌似你们现在做出来的膜还太小，而且贴上了就撕不下来。”  
基米希想了想实验室好不容易做出来的2×2mm的“大尺寸超晶格纳米粒子薄膜”，觉得这个项目可能要搞到下辈子。


End file.
